<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Love by anlily_ll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021704">Lost Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlily_ll/pseuds/anlily_ll'>anlily_ll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlily_ll/pseuds/anlily_ll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since you've graduated from Night Raven College as alumni, yet a bitter memory clings onto you - a memory of a handsome lover's tear-filled complexion and his faint words of love - How long has it been since you've last seen each other? You didn't know.. up until now..</p><p>[inspired by the following songs: "Evening Sky" by Ailee and "Akikaze no Answer" by FLOWER]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuu | Player/Sebek Zigvolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a habit which is I cannot look up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>to see the evening sky any day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate the feeling as if</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the whole world is gonna leave me, </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, [Reader],” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Sebek,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>’Twas a midspring evening when you first said those words to your first love, then crush all those years ago. The time when your first love began with a spark. It felt blissful, naive smiles curled from ear to ear and tender hearts beating in harmony. ’Twas the memory you remember quite fondly at night when you felt lonely in bed. Those nostalgic days, hand-in-hand with innocence and wonder, passed by so quickly, what had happened all those days ago? You ponder to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sun falling faraway will come here tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems that it wouldn’t, the sunshine that brightened me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve had your days of fun, love, and curiosity, moments of happiness, moments of sorrow, just episodes of life befitting for a youth like yourself. Those were the good days. A wistful sigh escapes your lips. How did time pass by so quickly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sleep, [Reader]. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt so long ago - a calm winter’s evening of light snow drifting from the heavens. Away from the bustle of the festivities, you were alone with your lover, mittened hands clasped for a respite of warmth. The pale sun sets upon a rosy twilight, bidding the day for the darkness of the night. It was time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pleasant smile grace the lips of your lover, unaware of the terrible truth you carried about your shoulders. You wish you could smile with him, and cling onto the wonderful memory of being together with him.. You were so in love with each other. Yet, you ponder how much this feeling would last. Glancing over to a wide-eyed Sebek, you finally come to a resolve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sebek, I think we should break up,’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love comes again though you leave me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I had a clamorous parting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You weigh on my mind over and over like this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The childish spark in his mint-colored eyes dimmed, his smile melting away to shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[Reader], what is wrong?” His thin lips crease to a sullen frown. For just a brief moment, your heart breaks. What am I even doing? You grumble to yourself. Just looking at Sebek in the eye made the burden of telling him even more unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We have to.. I’m troubling you with this relationship and you have your duties towards Malleus-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, those words slip past your lips. You wavered, your voice cracking from the weight of your emotions. It was as if the strength you once had left your body.  Those very words, so biting yet true, weigh heavily in the empty space between you and Sebek. You bite down your lip. Have you said too much? Was it too cold? You look at nothing but snow coating around your boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your gut swells with a terrible guilt.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sebek. I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, let it be. I understand your sentiments at the moment, my love,” How cruel was his soft tone and gentle caresses as he plants a kiss on your forehead, his lips so cold from the winter’s chill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Sebek-“ You look up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, [Reader],” Why was he so gentle all of a sudden? Did he anticipate this very moment while you dated? What was this gallant, gentle Sebek </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, my love. My duties as a guardian come first. I was a fool to think I can love you and serve my lord at the same time - it is impossible. As a knight, I also want to protect you and your heart. You’re so dear to me,” His thumb brushes over your lips, a fleeting sensation enough to make your heart flutter.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I laugh for loving something occasionally</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel the happiness more occasionally</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you are deep in me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless of time or place, being with Sebek gave you solace, moments when you can look back and smile from, moments when you can look back and reflect, and moments when you realize that you’re in love with him. Those days when you held hands, embraced each other, and smiled together.. All of those precious memories felt like an everlasting dream, one you truly didn’t want to get out from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But tonight marked the end of a beautiful relationship.. Once upon a bitter winter’s night, your proclamation to end your love for Sebek left him broken hearted and remorseful. Yet, he let you go per your wish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember that I love you, my dear [Reader]. When you’re ready, I’ll welcome you back to my arms. Can you promise me that we’ll see each other again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hesitate. “Sebek, I can’t promise that..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sad smile graces his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, [Reader],” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words that I didn’t say yet remain in my mouth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The love that I didn’t give wholly remains in my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you are still in me….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can he be so cruel when his words are so tender and affectionate..? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦━━━━</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You woke up in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I still thinking about him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You shake the remnants of your dreams and bundle yourself up with blankets. The pale morning light pierces the darkness in your room, revealing a snowy wonderland of falling light snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light snow.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll be late for work,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grumble to yourself, rushing to prepare for your work day. The hustle and bustle, the only way you knew to cover the pain that weighed in your heart. How long was it when you broke up with him? You heave a sigh - just thinking about it evoked a bitter taste in your mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were you remembering </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> out of these days? Why now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finally arrive at the subway, just in time for the early morning train, its axles squeaking with age as it halts for passengers. You crowd in, bunching against each other until the car is filled with many passengers and business workers alike. The misery of the early morning shift had already begun to set in.. A still winter’s day gave the impression of pause in reality when it didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boorish sight of the metropolitan city was nothing new. You come to work, fulfilling your duties as such as a diligent worker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, [Reader]! Did you sleep well last night?” A co-worker chimes in, an innocent subordinate just a few weeks into training, greets you with a light-hearted smile. He gifts you a fresh cup of hot coffee with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too bright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. Thanks,” A white lie. That dream of breaking up with your first love occupied your mind, perhaps draining you from your energy because of its surreal detail. You accept the coffee graciously. Bitter yet comforting, the bland coffee was more than enough to curb that troubling dream you had. Yet, your answer didn’t seem to satisfy your co-worker, a frown curving at their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound too convincing, [Reader]. Are you sure you slept well? You look tired,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” You briskly reply, giving them a side glance before taking another sip of coffee. A small glint twinkles in his eyes - possibly from contemplation. “How about dinner tonight? My treat,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that. I can cook at home,” You immediately reply, setting down your coffee to begin your work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but may I walk you home at least?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How earnest is this person going to be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The monitor blinks on with an ordinary screen full of documents in need for editing and detailing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” You dismiss it with a sigh. “I’ll be finished at 9PM,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, [Reader].” A soft smile graces your subordinate’s lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How pretentious, picking up on your upperclassmen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, you begin your workday. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more content, please check out my my blog on tumblr: panacea-wishes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>